


Snowball Fight

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hot Chocolate, Non-Sexual Age Play, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. The Avengers get in a snowball fight.





	Snowball Fight

Snow whizzed through the air after a particularly strong throw and missed his head by mere inches. "Ha! You missed me!" he crowed triumphantly, lobbing a snowball back.

"I'll get you soon enough!" Steve warned Tony, continuing to lob snow at him in a desperate attempt to land a single hit on his arch-nemesis. At least, his arch-nemesis when it came to snow. The two could never stop their snowball fights when they were in the middle of snow and regressed, much to everyone around them's exasperation.

Bruce was off to the side, building snowmen with the occasional help of Clint. Natasha was inside, working on hot chocolate for the team. Out of nowhere, snow smacked the back of Tony's head, and he turned around to find Bucky whooping in victory. "Oh, I  _so_  regret making you a new prosthetic!" Tony exclaimed, throwing a snowball back and hitting Bucky square in the face.

The team was taking a short vacation at an isolated cabin, just for the weekend so that they could all decompress. Phil and SHIELD were taking care of New York in the meantime. Tony was relieved for the break. Some of their friends had come here as well at Tony's invitation. Tony was unsure where Peter went, and Scott was nowhere to be found, but everyone was still having the time of their lives.

Suddenly there was a cry of, "Ambush!" and Tony, Steve, and Bucky were all pelted with snow from Peter, Scott, Bruce, Clint, and even Natasha.

When they had no more snow to throw and Tony was shivering like mad, Steve was sputtering and Bucky looked like he was gonna chuck someone into a snowbank, Natasha said, "Maybe you'll learn to settle scores without using snowball fights in the future, boys. Because sooner or later everyone will get sick of the fighting." She laughed. "Come on, everyone. There's hot chocolate inside."

Everyone filed inside and started talking and laughing, settling in the living room and the kitchen, while Peter called dibs on picking something on Netflix to watch. Tony leaned back into the couch cushions and sighed. This was only for two days, but it was exactly what he needed in terms of a vacation. He took a sip of hot chocolate and closed his eyes.

Maybe later in the day he could convince some of them to go sledding with him. Now  _that_  would be amazing...


End file.
